Follow the Rabbit
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: Beckett sends Castle on a fun adventure for his birthday. Future Fic.


AN: A little Easter fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Rick grumbles, the sound of the alarm clock annoying him. As one hand reaches to shut off the demon machine, the other searches for his wife, but finds her spot empty and the sheets cold. Hmm.

His eyes flutter open, searching the room for any sign of his loving partner. However, there's none to be found. He pouts, feeling slightly abandoned on his birthday. Shrugging, he heads into the kitchen, finding a stack of pancakes, a mug full of coffee, and a note waiting for him.

 _Hey babe,_

 _Sorry I left you to wake up alone on your birthday. However, I'm sure you'll find it worth it after what I have planned for you today._

 _Love,_

 _Kate_

 _PS: I'll make up for this morning later._

A smile spreads across his lips at the message and begins to wonder what it is exactly that Kate has planned for him. Furrowing his eyebrows, he glances up from the note and that's when he notices it. An egg, like one found during an egg hunt, sits on the counter. Ah, that's right, it's Easter!

His body fills excitement at the prospect of going on a hunt, if that's what this is.

Only one way to find out, he thinks.

Popping open the egg, he discovers a scrap of paper hidden inside. Removing it, his eyes scan the text, a grin forming as he reads.

Your first stop is where it all began for the both of us.

He chuckles, already knowing the place.

* * *

It takes him a bit to get to the location, Easter traffic and all, but he finally makes it and heads up to the rooftop. Stepping off the elevator, he glances around, looking for any sign of her. However, the only person available is the bartender.

Pursing his lips, Rick steps up to the bar, where the server immediately greets him, holding out an egg.

"Captain Beckett said you might be here soon," the man chirps, tossing the author a wink. Rick chuckles as he snatches the blue egg from the man's grasp and pries it open, revealing another note. Plucking the piece of paper out, he reads:

 _I once told you that I wasn't fan of people who wanted things to fit in a box. However, for your next clue, things fell into place nicely in this box and we had our own fun in it too._

Rick smirks as memories of those fun times flash through his mind. Sometimes staying late at the precinct had its perks. He almost skips back to his car as he heads for the next location.

The homicide floor is fairly quiet, most of the officers at home with their families. As Rick strides through the bullpen, he's greeted with smiles by the few people who are there.

Heading straight for the interrogation room, he opens the door to observation and then to the box. Upon entering, he begins to search, not seeing anything on the windowsill or the table or chairs. Thinking for a moment, he checks under the table and spots the green egg taped to the underside of the tabletop.

Prying it off, he grabs the note, half snorting, half laughing at the message he reads,

 _This one wasn't easy to find as the other two, which I think describes parts of our partnership well. Some things were easy and some things were hard, really hard. But we got through it and found each other again every time. Now, time to go to the place where we connected the most._

As he finishes reading, the author forces back the lump in his throat, marveling Kate's ability to invoke emotion with simple words. Shaking his head, he departs the interrogation, moving onto the next spot.

Given the pleasant weather, sunshine and all, it's the perfect day to visit the park. When Rick arrives, he notes various families enjoying the day, participating in the park's activity of what appears to be an Easter Egg hunt...

Wait, egg hunt?

Shit.

* * *

Even though he already knows where to go, Rick hopes to hell the egg is still there. Approaching the swings, he examines the area, spotting several eggs scattered around the set. This should be interesting.

Getting on his hands and knees, he starts with the ones closest to the swings. Opening and closing each one, only to find candy or money in it. He's aware that people are staring and he really doesn't want to get thrown out of the park. Muttering a silent prayer, he flips the cap of one last egg and... Hah! Grasping the note, he skims it, releasing a sigh of relief.

 _Sorry Babe, I had to make you work for this one too. Couldn't make everything too easy. Anyway, you're almost done, and I'm sure you're dead on your feet. Now, go to the place where the dead get to lay down._

Rick pouts, slightly stumped. He can think of two places that Kate's referring to, but contemplates on which one to go to. Glancing at the note again, he makes up his mind and heads towards the one he's sure is right.

* * *

The doors to the morgue swing open and he's greeted by Lanie, who's standing over a body on the slab.

"Hey, Castle," she says, reaching over to the counter. "You must be here for this." She hands him an orange egg.

"Indeed I am." Plucking the egg out of her hand, he opens the plastic cap. "Do you have any idea what Kate is up to today?"

"Beats me," the M.E. responds. "But, she looked downright giddy coming in here this morning."

"Huh." He opens the piece of paper and reads it aloud.

 _I knew you'd figure this one out. We see a lot of death on the job, as well as outside, and even came close to it sometimes ourselves. Way too close. So close, in fact, that a particular place knows us by name, since we did spend three weeks being pains in the asses to the staff. Now, go to this place and find the area where life begins._

"Seems obvious to me," Lanie blurts, almost startling Rick. He'd been so lost in the reading the note he'd forgotten where he was at the moment.

"Yep," he hums, stuffing the paper in his pocket. "See you later, Lanie."

"Bye," she calls after him as he flies through the doors, certain this is the last clue.

The drive to the hospital is short and he almost runs to the department when he walks through the sliding doors. As he reaches the maternity ward, he spots his wife, who's talking to a woman he doesn't recognize.

A moment later, Kate turns, beaming when she sees him approach. Getting closer, Rick notices that a blue and pink egg sits on the white coat of the woman next to Kate.

"Hey, Castle," his wife greets, giving him a quick kiss. "Looks like you figured out your last clue."

"Yeah, I did." Turning to the other woman, he says, "I'm Rick, I don't believe we've met, Dr..."

"Hallstein," the blonde woman supplies, shaking his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Ah, yes. I see you're my last clue. But I'm not quite understanding." He eyes Kate, who's currently bearing a thousand watt smile as her eyes dance with joy.

"Dr. Hallstein is an old friend of mine from college and she's being gracious enough to let us come in today to have an ultrasound done."

"Why would you need an ultra-" the playful 'Really?' look she tosses him stops him cold, rendering him speechless. "A-Are you really?"

"Yes!" she exclaims. "I'm pregnant."

Overcome with joy, he swoops her up and spins her around, eliciting a laugh from her.

"And you're really pregnant? This isn't like an April Fool's joke? Because your last elaborate gift ended as a joke."

A snort escapes her as she rolls her eyes. "No, babe, I assure you, this is not an April Fool's joke."

"Alright you two, let's go into the room and get mother-to-be here set up," Dr. Hall stein interrupts, smirking at the couple.

The couple follows the doctor to the room, Rick wrapping an arm around Kate's waist.

"Best birthday ever," he murmurs, kissing the side of her head.

"And, we can celebrate more later," she replies, nuzzling his neck. "Reenact how this little one came to exist."

He's so looking forward to it.


End file.
